


Join the fun

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Language, F/F, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: High school is not a high school without some food fight!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 38





	Join the fun

"Hey HEEEEEEEY!" the two boys turn around and see Ouma following them "Where the hell your goin?" he ask, Rantaro shrug his shoulders and Kaito shrug his shoulders as well. They head to the cafeteria to see what's on the lunch menu, soon they open the door, they see food flying everywhere

ah a food fight.

"What the fuck?!" Kaito grab a empty tray to cover himself, Rantaro got hit by a peice of bread that landed on his face and Ouma was looking this milk that just fly by "Weeeeee!" he points at it, Rantaro take the bread off and hid under the table, Kaito was following as well. Perfect hiding spot til Rantaro turn around see Miu "Miu!"   
"Rantaro, Lovely day to shit on my new shirt, I work so hard to myself look pretty for Tojo" She tried to remove some stain off her shirt, Ouma was on Rantaro shoulder "What the hell happen here?" he ask her.  
"Some dumb bitch got mad at this cheerleader cunt, the cunt toss food at her and Hasta la vasta! Food fight went nuts" she told him, Kaito grab the nearest apple and held on to it "Wasting a good apple, i knew we could have gone out to popeyes or something" He said, Miu roll her eyes "Well good fucking luck getting out of here, this isnt easy, lucky Tojo isnt here, I havent seen Saihara or Kiibo here either" she said, Kokichi side out and start tossing some food "OUMA?! What the hell??" Kaito say "Im not missing my high school life like this, I've always wanted to join a school food fight so FOOD FIGHT!" he joins the fun. Kaito wants to join him so he grab Rantaro's arm and join him the fun.

Opening the door, look and behold it's Saihara and Kiibo, they stop and look around.  
Ah a food fight....Saihara got hit by a chicken nugget while Kiibo was dodging everything that flew by, they both quickly hide under the table and see everyone doing this madness "Bruh im just hungry" Saihara groan, he see Ouma and Kaito "Oh"   
"My" Kiibo see Amami tossing food around  
"God!"   
he stay in his place with Kiibo and the whistle blow, everyone stop what they were doing and see the head school master looking very upset. He look around and yelled "Who started this" Everyone pointed at the cheerleader and the girl. He sent them out to his office while he make the other students clean up the mess they made.

Tojo just walk in and see a mess, she look around and see Ouma sitting with a few food on his head "What happen here?"   
"A food fight" she turned around and see Saihara and Kiibo, Ouma was so happy to see him "My beloved!" running up but Saihara hold his hands up to stop him "No no no kiss from either of you, You two need a good bath" turn his attention towards Ouma then Kaito, Kiibo agrees with a nod "A good one ....who idea was this" everyone look at Ouma, looking up and see everyone looking at him "What? i never start a food fight, i wanted to join the fun and now i gotta explain to my ma why i smell like leftovers" he smiles, Saihara take both Kaito and Ouma hand, Kiibo take Rantaro's to hand to the gym for a quick shower. Tojo look at Miu "Tada! I wanna look pretty but eh i tried my best"   
"You look cute, What happen here?" she ask again, Miu explain it to her.

Extra ending 

"Ma! Im home!" Ouma open the door with Kaito and Saihara behind him, his ma looks up and see him looking like a mess "Ouma...Kaito what happen to the both of you?"   
"Food fight, the gym shower was so full of people i waited to come home and take a shower here with Kaito"   
"Oh, so like a good day?" she wipe his face with her hand towel. Ouma whines making her giggle.  
"Best day! come on Kaito you need a bath, Ma whats for dinner?"   
"Take out"   
"Pizza?"   
"Yep, now go shower, Saihara Kaito do you guys want pizza"   
"Thank you Ms.Madison" both of them thank her, now she told them to shower call their parents to let them know that stop by and heading back home.


End file.
